


Games

by literaryacting



Series: USUK drabbles for a friend [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, i dont know what this is, im too young to write this, it's not even like unexplicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryacting/pseuds/literaryacting
Summary: Arthur and Alfred played a game, one without escape. It takes a toll on him, but Arthur can't resist anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bushyeyebrows_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushyeyebrows_99/gifts).



Sometimes, Arthur wondered whether his relationship with Alfred would ever progress beyond the stupid games they play. His eyes flitted dully towards a couple walking together in comfortable silence, their faces content. Watching the relaxed faces of the pair, he snorted inwardly. As if he and Alfred could achieve something as stable as that.

It started as small letters, flirty invitations to something more than what they already established (not like they had established anything further than a simple friendship anyway).. _“i wonder what it would feel like if i wrapped my arms loosely around your neck”_ one said. _“or perhaps would you like it the other way around?”_ the next one taunted. Nonetheless, Arthur found it merciless. How the number of long showers he had increased drastically since the letters had began was a simple testament to that fact. 

Once it had gone on for long enough, Arthur slowly talked himself into replying back. It took more than half a year before he gained the courage to do so. The letter he wrote was short and awkward but it was the effort that counted (or at least that is what he hoped). 

Then, it steadily increased to frequent letter exchanges, both growing bolder as the messages got even more suggestive. Soon after, Alfred brought it to the next level.

They started texting. As the letters did, they started off minor. It slowly escalated to the point of them sexting shamelessly and even worse, to the point of sending nudes to each other at least once a week (though, it is a little unfair to call it shameless since Arthur could never get over himself for every word and picture he had sent to somebody he barely knew).

One thing led to another, and they began speaking on the phone. It progressed much quicker this time, skipping over the parts in between lowkey to full-blown phone sex. For some particular reason, they could never do anything similar to this when they physically saw each other. It was just a small game, just between two consenting adults, after all (that is what they tell themselves anyway).

When they had agreed to start seeing each other face-to-face, their relationship was purely, well, physical. A feather light touch on the thigh, a kiss on the cheek, a furtive glance, a secret message. They both craved for more, _wanted_ it to be more but neither of them made the next move. Constant hesitation and doubt had clouded their minds like a fog refusing to clear. The dissatisfaction would never fade away, an ache too strong to ignore yet too weak for them to try.

Yet, life still went on. They continued on with their stupid little game, suppressing their desires and urges with yet another phone call instead of when they’re truly in the same place. It was like a game of chess, one day someone would call “checkmate” and the other would have to give in. The risk, Arthur thought, was probably what made it so alluring. Not that he would turn fantasy to reality. It was too much for him to do emotionally. He and Alfred could live another day without the confession (or so they force themselves to believe).

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ;-; I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT LIKE MY HISTORY GRADED ASSIGNMENT KICKED MY ASS INTO STAYING UP LATE TO COMPLETE IT. HHHHHHH


End file.
